<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Build A Home by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049323">To Build A Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Breeding Kink, Creampie, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned DreamXD in the beginning, Mpreg, No realistic biology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun had long since set, and Dream and George were snuggled up in their bed, hand-stitched quilt covering their bodies, a window cracked to let in the warm summer breeze.</p><p>George pressed his face into the crook of Dream’s neck, letting out a sigh as Dream rubbed his back sleepily.</p><p>“I wish we had a baby,” He admitted, voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>Dream’s movements froze for a moment before he hugged George tighter. “Me too,” He breathed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay well I never thought I’d be publicly posting something like this, but I’m very excited to share this! Dedicated to my two lovely friends who I brainrotted about this AU with, they know who they are :)</p><p>I have a loose plot for this fic planned, however I thought it would be fun to open up suggestions to hear what other kinks people wanted me to explore with this! Leave a comment with whatever you want to see and I’ll try and get around to it!</p><p>Obviously if Dream or George ever change their minds on NSFW fanfiction I will not hesitate to take this work down.</p><p>More coming very soon :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been close to a year since Dream had been expelled of the evil spirit possessing him and he’d been let out of prison. George, having been living alone in a cottage in the woods, had of course taken him in. He’d nurtured him back to health, kissed his tears away, and soothed his nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An old friend of Dream’s would come over once a month for therapy, which George was grateful for, because she was much more qualified than he was to help his partner talk about his problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In recent months, though, their shared life together had been increasingly more and more happy. Though they still lived fairly isolated, the pair would make the journey once in a while to go visit old friends. There was still some tension, of course, but the dust was finally settling. People were generally happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was happy, too. There was absolutely no reason why he shouldn’t have been, he had everything he’d ever wanted. A cozy and secluded home, a little garden to take care of, no wars or conflicts, and Dream by his side. It just felt like something was missing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had long since set, and Dream and George were snuggled up in their bed, hand-stitched quilt covering their bodies, a window cracked to let in the warm summer breeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George pressed his face into the crook of Dream’s neck, letting out a sigh as Dream rubbed his back sleepily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish we had a baby,” He admitted, voice barely above a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s movements froze for a moment before he hugged George tighter. “Me too,” He breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late, and they were both tired, so it was only a matter of minutes before the pair was asleep, the same thought lingering in both of their minds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t talked about it for a few days after that, both men worried that the other didn’t remember or had misspoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the next time either of them brought it up was when they were in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was laying on his back in the middle of their soft bed, legs spread wide as Dream hovered over him, encasing his body in a warm embrace as he leisurely rocked his hips into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George wrapped his arms around Dream, pressing his face into Dream’s shoulder as tears slipped down his cheeks. It wasn’t that his lover was being rough; if anything, it was the opposite. All of Dream’s touches were gentle and filled with nothing but love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could get pregnant,” George whispered tearfully, sniffling and pressing closer to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s thrusts paused, his cock resting inside of George’s slick hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, George,” Dream breathed, pressing sweet kisses along his lover’s shoulder. “You’d look so pretty. And we could have a baby…” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George hugged Dream tighter, letting his eyes fall shut. “Can we… Can we pretend I can get pregnant? Just - just for tonight?” He asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d do anything for you,” Dream whispered, pulling his head back to cup George’s cheek and look him in the eyes meaningfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes softening, George leaned up for a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put a baby in you, George,” He began, starting up his slow, deep thrusts again. “Fuck you so deep that you can’t help but get pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows. “Please, Dream, I want to be pregnant, want your baby,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream reached down to adjust his angle, holding George’s pale hip carefully. “You’d look so pretty, honey, all full of my baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lover whimpered below him, back arching off the bed. “Make me full, please Dream, I need you,” He cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream ran a warm hand down to George’s stomach. “Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, so full you’ll have no choice but to grow our baby inside of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George moaned, reaching his hand down to rest over Dream’s on his belly. “Please get me pregnant. Please, want your baby, want to be full of your cum, please cum in me,” He cried, and that was it for Dream. He hugged George close, biting into his shoulder and moaning as he came deep inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So good for me, George. You look so pretty, all full of my cum. You’re so small your stomach can barely handle it,” Dream praised, reaching down to stroke George’s erection. It only took a few strokes before George was cumming too, spilling all over his slightly distended stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Dream wiped them both down with a clean cloth, they cuddled up together, Dream wrapping George up in his arms and spooning him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed, letting his eyes close. “I really do wish we could have a baby,” He breathed out, voice somber. “We could be a little family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream kissed the back of George’s head. “It’s… it wouldn’t be impossible, actually,” He said after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have male organs, Dream, I couldn’t get pregnant.” George shook his head, trying to stop himself from tearing up with frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean—you know I’m not… entirely human, George. I could… talk to someone. It’s possible that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> could get pregnant.” Dream said hesitantly, tightening his arms around George’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” George asked, hope paired with a hint of disappointment evident in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Maybe I could even make it so that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could carry the baby.” Dream assured him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s—I’m happy to start a family either way. But, um… if it was possible…” George trailed off, embarrassed. “Don’t get my hopes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with hoping.” Dream shook his head, letting a warm hand settle on George’s flat belly. “We’ll have a baby. No matter what. Promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George set his own smaller hand over Dream’s, snuggling close to him. “Okay.” He murmured. “Love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing with Dream was that he had a sort of… counterpart. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>godly</span>
  </em>
  <span> counterpart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just another facet of himself. The part of him that had created the world they lived in, with the power to do anything. To create and destroy, to give and take. It wasn’t like a twin brother, or a godly parent, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>part of him.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had taken him a few days to ensure that he could meet with his other part, so the night before, Dream had tried to start explaining to George what exactly they were going to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George had listened as best he could in his sleepy state, but he ended up just snuggling up close to Dream, looking up at him with big doe eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust whatever it is you’re going to do, Dream. I trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d said softly, leaning up to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream cupped his cheek fondly. “Okay. We’ll go tomorrow morning, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cool, misty morning, so Dream had fussed over George to make sure he was bundled up and cozy. Although George rolled his eyes, he loved the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was just barely rising when they set out, both wrapped up in cloaks. Dream wrapped an arm around George’s shoulders as they headed deeper into the woods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a few hours before they arrived at their destination, the sun having completely risen. George was past the point of complaining about how tired his legs were, instead just slumping against Dream’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re here,” Dream murmured, squeezing George’s shoulder to get him to perk up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George lifted his head from Dream’s arm, blinking as he took in the clearing they’d stopped in. Despite it being July, the woods were cold, their breaths forming clouds spiraling into the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we waiting for someone…?” George asked, glancing up at Dream with a confused smile. When he turned his head back to the clearing, there was another man sitting calmly on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man looked scarily similar to Dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had the same head of golden hair, same freckled arms, and same pretty green eyes. Elegant pieces of fabric were draped across the man’s body, hanging perfectly around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most eerie difference, though, was that the other Dream was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The slight crookedness of his nose was gone, his skin was perfectly clean, and there wasn’t a trace of anh of the familiar scars that traced the human Dream’s body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“George,” Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>George’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream, said softly, releasing his arm from around George’s shoulders. “Go sit with him.” He instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George found himself nodding and padding forward, kneeling in front of the god and sitting back on his heels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, George,” The other Dream smiled, seemingly very pleased with his presence. He radiated warmth and comfort and light, making George forget about the soreness of his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” As weird as he thought he’d feel, George didn’t feel uncomfortable around the god at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream’s smile grew. He offered his hands for George to take, and George didn’t hesitate before setting his hands in the god’s. His hands were soft, rather than calloused like his own Dream’s were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to start a family,” Dream murmured, squeezing George’s hands and shuffling closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> do.” George nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream just chuckled softly, bringing George’s hands up to his face to kiss each of his knuckles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, my love. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.” The god nodded at the man behind George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right…” George blinked, still a little confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s… complicated. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> George. I’d do absolutely anything for you.” Dream said, reaching up to cup both of George’s cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you—you can make it so that I can have a baby?” George asked hopefully, leaning into the warm touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can. I need you to stand up, though, George. Can you do that for me?” The god instructed, and George easily got to his feet. Dream let his hands fall to George’s waist, guiding him to step closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he had felt strangely comfortable around this Dream, it felt almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see a literal god on his knees in front of George.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream smiled up at him before shuffling forward, pressing his forehead and nose against his stomach. He murmured something under his breath before pressing a kiss to George’s belly, and then a warmth was spreading throughout his entire body. George shivered at the feeling, his breath catching in his throat, suddenly feeling very tired. He felt his legs start to give out, but before he could fall, a pair of warm arms scooped him up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The god.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a hushed word exchanged between the two Dreams before George was being shifted into another pair of arms, one he immediately recognized as his own Dream’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George turned his head to press his face against Dream’s chest, his eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy. “‘M tired, Dream,” He mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, honey, let’s get you home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream had carried George the entire way home, despite how tired his arms had started to become. He’d tucked him into their bed, kissing this forehead before heating up some stew for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was still drowsy when he woke up, but he allowed Dream to sit him up and help him eat some stew. After he’d eaten and drank some water, he’d curled up to Dream’s side and asked him to stay with him while he slept, and who was Dream to refuse?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After locking up the house for the night, Dream cuddled up to George, hugging him close and resting a protective hand over his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>George had felt fine the next day once he’d gotten his rest, but the couple had agreed to wait another day before having sex, just to be extra sure that everything would be okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few days, though, and George was starting to get impatient. Impatient </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream,” He said sweetly, sitting right down in his partner’s lap as he was working on sewing up some ripped pants in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream set down his needle and thread, smiling up at the man on his lap. “Hi, George,” He settled his arms easily around George’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to start trying for a baby,” George said, ripping off the bandaid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream blinked, his face flushing. “You think you’re ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. Nothing’s felt different at all besides the first day, and I’m—I think we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than ready.” George nodded, letting one of his hands reach up to comb through Dream’s fluffy hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream chuckled, leaning up for a quick kiss. “Alright. After dinner, then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately after they’d eaten dinner, George had scurried into the bedroom, saying that he needed a bit of time to get ready. Dream chuckled, letting him go, instead going to finish his sewing from earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Based on the small moans and whimpers he could hear through the wall, George was undoubtedly fingering himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream gave him a bit of time before getting up and heading to the bedroom. The sight he was greeted with made his cock harden in his pants almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was three fingers deep in his ass, completely naked, on all fours in the middle of the bed. The bottle of slick potion sat on the nightstand, and it was clear he used a generous amount based on the lubricant dripping out of his hole and down his quivering thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George turned his head toward the door, moaning at the sight of his lover. “Dream,” He panted, pulling his fingers out of himself with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>squelch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Dream, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>breed me,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream took in a shuddering breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was new.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pulled his own clothes off as quickly as possible, tossing them to the floor before hurrying to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, George, you’re so fucking pretty,” He groaned, helping the smaller man get settled on his lap before pulling him in for a searing kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George moaned into his mouth, pressing forward to grind their erections together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Inside,” He panted, reaching a delicate hand down to stroke Dream’s thick cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, okay, lube,” Dream quickly reached over to grab the slick potion from the nightstand, wasting no time in slicking up his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nuzzled into Dream’s neck, nipping and kissing wherever he could reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait until you’re pregnant, baby, you’ll look so fucking pretty. All full and round for me.” Dream breathed, gripping George’s narrow hips with two large hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George keened, arching his back and trying to lower himself down on his lover’s cock. “God, please, I want to be pregnant.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream shushed him, leaning in to press their foreheads together as he pressed the head of his long cock to his lover’s pink, waiting hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George whimpered, wrapping his arms around Dream’s shoulders as he filled him up. When George was settled on his lap, completely full of his partner’s huge cock, he let out a soft sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dream asked, cupping George’s blushed cheek to thumb his tears away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, yeah, I just—I can’t wait until I’m pregnant and we can… and we can start a family,” George sniffled, leaning against Dream’s chest and trailing a hand down to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream kissed his forehead, resting one of his own warm hands over George’s. “You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small,</span>
  </em>
  <span> George, you can barely even handle my cock. How would you handle a baby, hm?” He purred, rubbing his thumb over the bulge in George’s otherwise flat belly. “You’d have to grow so big, honey,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George nodded, starting to rock himself back and forth on Dream’s cock, his walls clenching desperately around him. “God, I—please,” He breathed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d look so good. So full and round and pretty for me.” Dream praised, starting to buck his hips up in time with George’s rocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George hugged Dream tight, letting his eyes fall shut. “Oh, Dream, I want a baby so bad,” He sniffled, grinding down against Dream’s cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, honey, I know. I’ll give you one, I promise. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>promise.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream kissed his shoulder reverently. “Get on your hands and knees for me, George. That’ll be a little easier.” He helped lift George off of his lap, watching lovingly as the other man got himself comfortable on his hands and knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Dream,” George murmured, arching his back a little, presenting his open, waiting hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’ll fill you up so full with my cum, fuck you as many times as it takes until you’re pregnant.” Dream groaned, kneeling behind him and guiding his cock to slide back home into George’s slick heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sobbed. “God, Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>put a baby in me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He begged. “Fuck me over and over, fuck me until I’m full of your cum, please,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream moaned, gripping one of George’s pale hips with one hand while the other slipped down to feel up his slim chest. “Shit, do you think you’ll grow breasts, too?” He asked, brushing a warm thumb over a hard, perky nipple. George shuddered, arching into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so—I’d let you suck on them whenever you wanted. It would feel so fucking good—ah!” George cried out when Dream started thrusting his hips again, the head of his blunt cock hitting his prostate perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, George, I’m already close,” Dream panted, picking up his pace to fuck George even harder. “God, can’t wait for you to be pregnant, so fucking pretty and round and full.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George squeezed his eyes shut, dropping down onto his elbows. “Me too, please, want your baby,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so perfect, I love you so fucking much, George, can’t wait to start our family. Gonna fill you up with my cum, fuck you over and over so you won’t have any choice but to get pregnant.” Dream babbled, gliding his big hand up to stroke George’s pretty cock in time with his stuttering thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum in me! Cum in me, get me pregnant!” George cried, and that was the final straw for both of them. George spurted onto the towel he’d laid out earlier below himself for that exact reason, clenching sweetly around his lover’s thick cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy, so fucking perfect, love you,” Dream continued to babble as he came, holding George’s delicate hip with an iron grip as he filled the smaller man’s ass up to the brim with his hot cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Dream finally pulled out and removed his hand from George’s spent cock, George was weeping softly, letting out a weak mewl at the sensation of being empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, George, let me wipe you down. We’ll go right to sleep, honey.” Dream soothed, carefully collecting the towel from underneath him to gently wipe his own cock and hand, as well the backs of George’s thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George was quivering, his fucked out hole clenching desperately to try and keep all of Dream’s warm cum inside. “Dream, please, it’s—I don’t want it to drip out,” He whimpered, trying to raise his ass up higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Dream hadn’t just cum, just that sentence alone would have undoubtedly gotten him hard again. He felt his cock twitch in interest, but he just pressed a kiss to one of George’s cheeks, letting a warm finger scoop up the cum drizzling down his thighs and pressing it back into his soft hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>George sighed happily, his hole once again clenching tight to keep it inside as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dream laid down next to him, pulling George into his arms and kissing the top of his head. George insisted on sleeping on his stomach, laying on top of Dream like a blanket, not wanting any cum to drip out of him and decrease his chances of getting pregnant during the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to start our family.” He whispered, cupping Dream’s cheek and craning his neck to give him a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I can’t either. I love you.” Dream murmured, smiling so fondly it made George’s heart feel like it was overflowing with love.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple of days since Dream and George had started trying for a baby, and George was getting impatient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will we know when I’m pregnant?” George asked first thing in the morning, brushing some of Dream’s messy hair out of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream chuckled softly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before reaching down to hold George’s thin waist with a warm hand. “You’ll just know, I think.” He shrugged a little, leaning forward to kiss George’s cheek.</span>
</p><p><span>George pouted, nuzzling closer to his lover. “I just want to</span> <span>be pregnant, already. It’s been three days since we started trying.” He whined.</span></p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, resting his head against the shorter man’s. “I know, George. But we have to be a little patient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed too, disappointed. “I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream ruffled his hair. “Let’s make breakfast and then we can have a go, if you’re up for it. We’re gonna have to work on putting some meat on your bones if you want to carry a baby. You’re scrawny.” He teased, snaking a hand down to tap George’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George huffed, snuggling up closer to his partner. “Only if you carry me to the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed, hugging George close. “Dork. Of course I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more days passed, and though both men were excited, they were starting to lose their stamina. They’d been going at it like rabbits, at least once in the morning and once before bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was sitting firmly on Dream’s lap, his partner’s cock stuffed deep inside of him as he rocked back and forth slowly, leaning against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to have a baby,” George murmured, pressing his face into Dream’s neck as they rocked together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, George, I do too,” Dream sighed, adjusting his hold on George’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let one of his hands slide down to rest on his belly, slightly distended from the sheer amount of cum that had been pumped into him. “Dream, please,” He sniffled, trying desperately to keep himself from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, it’s okay,” Dream wrapped his arms around George’s waist, hugging him close and kissing his shoulder. “I’m gonna give you a baby. I promise, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded, grinding himself down onto Dream’s erection. “Just fuck me, please. My - my legs are sore,” He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, George. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another couple weeks passed, and the pair had had to slow down their pace. They’d had a healthy sex life before, but having sex twice a day, every day, for multiple weeks straight? That was something they’d never done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was early in the morning, the sun just barely starting to rise in the sky, when George suddenly woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was still sleeping peacefully behind him, a warm hand cupping his stomach. George wiggled out of his grasp, turning over to face his lover. Dream’s face was so peaceful, his breathing slow and even as George reached up to cup his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” He murmured, shaking his shoulder a little. “Dream.” He repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked his eyes open slowly, tightening his arm around George’s waist. “Mm, give me a minute to wake up first, George, then I’ll fuck you.” He mumbled, tired eyes closing once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Dream, it’s not that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Dream opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m… how do we know if I’m pregnant or not?” George asked hesitantly, unable to fight back to smile making its way onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face lit up. “Oh my God!” He sat up immediately, pulling George into his lap and smothering him with kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed against his lips, cupping Dream’s cheek. “I don’t know if I am or not, Dream,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see, okay? Lay back.” Dream instructed, unable to wipe the huge smile off of his face as he lifted George off of his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled fondly, laying back against the pillows and watching Dream curiously as the other man lifted his sleep shirt up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream leaned down to press his ear against George’s stomach, closing his eyes and letting his hand rest on his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a minute, Dream lifted his head, smiling impossibly wider than before. “There’s—I can feel another… another presence. You’re pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shot up, launching himself into Dream’s arms, laughing in disbelief. “Oh my God…! Oh my God!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hugged him tight, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “We’re gonna have a baby!” He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are!” George beamed, leaving kisses all over Dream’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, George,” Dream exhaled, burying his face in George’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” George said easily, too ridiculously overcome with joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s make a cake today.” Dream said suddenly, lifting his head to look at George, who softened at the sight of the unshed tears in his lover’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cake?” He laughed, reaching up to cup his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To celebrate!” Dream explained, leaning into the touch with a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. A celebration cake.” George agreed, leaning in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair got up to get ready for the day, not caring about how early it was in the morning. They were so excited and happy that it didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being a rather petite man, it didn’t take long before George started showing. They figured he was about two months along, based on the appetite he’d started growing and the amount of time it had been since they’d started trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To anyone else, the little bump in George’s belly would have been easily mistaken for him just putting on a couple pounds, but they both knew exactly what it was, and it made both men absolutely ecstatic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream had taken to waking up before George, making him breakfast in bed, despite the smaller man’s protests that he was pregnant, not helpless. Nonetheless, he appreciated how sweet Dream had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those mornings, with Dream already up and cooking pancakes in the kitchen. George was trying to get a couple minutes of extra sleep, but no matter what position he moved in, he found that the fabric of his shirt rubbing against his chest was getting unbearably uncomfortable, borderline painful. Unable to hold back a small whimper at the rub of the fabric against his raw nipples, George sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. When he looked down at his chest, his eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest used to be almost completely flat, being scrawny and not super fit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he was greeted with, though, was both of his pecs slightly more swollen than they used to be, nipples pink and puffy. A hand slid down to cup his stomach as he connected the pieces in his head. He’d have to nurture a baby, it made sense that he’d have to grow breasts to do that. He just didn’t know it would be so uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the main source of discomfort was gone, though, he laid back down, turning onto his side to try and get some more sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Dream walked into the bedroom with a plate of pancakes, seeing George’s shirtless back wasn’t a particularly unusual sight. When his lover sat up, though, his eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Uh. That’s new.” He blurted, staring obviously at George’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My eyes are up here, Dream,” George huffed, face flushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream blushed too, giving George the plate and sitting down next to him. “It’s because of the baby,” George explained, taking the food gratefully and starting to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, yeah, I know that.” Dream shook his head. “Are they—they look really sore,” He observed, earning a scoff from George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They, um. They are.” George blushed, keeping his attention on his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream frowned, wrapping a sturdy arm around George’s shoulders. “Is there anything I can do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George just shrugged. “I don’t know… probably not.” He admitted, leaning into his partner’s side as he ate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, just let me know, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” George promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As a week or two passed, and as George’s belly continued to grow little by little, so did his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although they definitely weren’t huge, he’d developed small breasts that were still growing. Often feeling sore and tender, he’d had to start wearing tight undershirts to keep his puffy nipples from chafing against his regular clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a warm September afternoon, and Dream and George were cuddled together on the couch in their living room, trying to soak up the last of the summer sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George was sitting sideways on Dream’s lap, the book he’d been reading abandoned on the table. Dream was dozing underneath him, arm wrapped lazily around George’s waist to rest a protective hand on the soft swell of his belly. George would’ve found the sight endearing if he wasn’t so damn uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the way he was sitting on his partner—Dream’s lap was his favorite place to sit and curl up—but his chest was excruciatingly sore. He was wearing only a soft old shirt of Dream’s, one that was nice and big on him, thinking it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable and would give him a little space to breathe. Unfortunately, however he twisted and tried to sit, he just couldn’t get comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Defeated and almost in tears, George slumped against Dream, tucking his head under his chin before tugging lightly at the taller man’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream?” He asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked his sleepy eyes open. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George squirmed a little, lifting his head to look at Dream. “My… my chest hurts,” He breathed out, face red and eyes glassy with unshed tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s expression softened. “Aw, George… is there anything I can do?” He asked sympathetically, rubbing his belly a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George just shrugged, slumping against his partner again. “I don’t know… they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> sore,” He chewed on the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could… could I try touching them? Just to see if that’s… if that does anything?” He asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed, nodding. “Just—just be gentle?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream kissed his forehead, slipping a big, warm hand under George’s shirt. He let his hand glide it to carefully cup one of George’s sensitive breasts, earning a whimper in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay?” Dream asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um, try a little more pressure?” George asked, shifting a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed in confirmation, giving the tender flesh a light squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh!” George squeaked, arching his back into the touch. “That actually—I think that helps, actually,” He admitted, squirming to straddle Dream’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream blinked in surprise, drawing his hand away. George whined softly at the loss, confused, before Dream was tugging his shirt off. George obediently lifted his arms, letting Dream toss his shirt to the floor. He shivered as the cool air hit his sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn’t help but stare for a moment at his breasts. They’d grown significantly since the last time a few days ago Dream had last seen him naked, and his nipples were bright pink and puffy, clearly rubbed raw by the fabric of his shirt. “Poor thing,” He murmured, holding George’s waist and leaning in to kiss his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Dream,” George whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream complied, running both of his warm hands up to cup George’s sore breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep himself from making any embarrassing noises as Dream started gently kneading the tender flesh. Although his breasts had grown a lot within the past few weeks, Dream’s big hands still pretty much completely covered them. He was careful to avoid his partner’s raw nipples, not wanting to hurt him, instead just gently massaging the plump flesh with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hint of shame, George realized that he was starting to get aroused from Dream’s ministrations. He shifted, trying to hide his growing arousal from the man he was sitting on top of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he’d failed, though, when Dream let out a low chuckle. “Does it feel that good, honey?” He asked, giving his breasts another firm squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s face felt like it was on fire, he was blushing so hard. “It does,” He admitted, voice trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I take care of you?” Dream cooed, leaning forward to kiss George’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, please,” He breathed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let his hands drop, earning a confused whine. “Take your pants off.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George wasted no time in scrambling to his feet, shedding his pants and underthings. His pretty cock stood proudly against the underside of the little swell of his belly, the pink of the head matching with the pink of his sensitive nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so pretty.” Dream groaned, grabbing George’s waist and guiding him into his lap once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George whined, going to lean forward against Dream’s chest to hide his face, but letting out a pained moan when his raw nipples brushed against the other man’s shirt. He sat back up, eyes big and teary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor Georgie,” Dream cooed, kissing his forehead. “I know it hurts, honey. Let me make you feel good.” He let his hand slide down to slowly stroke George’s leaking erection, earning a whimper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George arched his back, pushing his chest out and whining. “Dream, please, I—touch me,” He sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed, leaning back against the back of the couch with a smirk. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching you, sweetheart. You’ll have to be a little more specific.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a soft cry, face burning with embarrassment. “God, Dream, touch - touch my breasts, please,” He whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Dream praised, dipping his head to press kisses along one of his perky little breasts, gently cupping a swollen, oversensitive nipple with his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George cried out, his hips jerking. “Fuck! Fuck, that - that feels good, oh my God!” He spread his legs impossibly wider on Dream’s lap, aching for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream closed his lips around his nipple, sucking ever so lightly as he continued stroking George’s cock. George let out a tearful moan. “I’m close, switch sides, please,” He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed, trailing kisses across the middle of George’s chest to give the other breast the same treatment. As soon as he settled his tongue over George’s puffy nipple, the smaller man was crying out, hips twitching as his cock spurted all over Dream’s fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream worked him through it, continuing to gently suck on his breast as he stroked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream carefully pulled his head away, wiping his messy hand on his shirt. George was panting, his face completely flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel a little better?” Dream asked. George nodded shyly, leaning in for a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled fondly. “‘Course, honey. We’ll have to look at making or getting a bra for you, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George flushed impossibly harder, hiding his face in his hands. “That’s embarrassing…” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hushed him, taking both of George’s hands and drawing them away from his face. “No reason to be embarrassed at all,” He said reassuringly. “It’s totally normal. We’ll get something figured out, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George just nodded, offering Dream a shy smile. “Okay. That sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Dream beamed. “Now let’s go get cleaned up.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, suggestions are open for this fic, so feel free to comment anything that you want to see and I’ll do my best to get around to it if I like the idea :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is pretty cheesy, but this story is mostly just super self indulgent and I wanted to write something happy and sweet :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His sex drive going up was one of the last things George expected to be a side effect of his pregnancy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had wet dreams much more often, where he’d wake up with a flushed face and an uncomfortable straining in his underwear. He’d tug at Dream’s shirt until he woke up and helped take care of George’s little problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, though, Dream never seemed upset to help George with whatever was bothering him, He’d make him breakfast in bed, rub his sore back, and kiss his belly every morning. He was ridiculously sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream,” George started, sitting up against the pillows as Dream brought him a warm bowl of oatmeal, morning sun shining in through the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Dream asked, settling next to George and wrapping a warm arm around his delicate shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should start looking at changing the spare room into a nursery today.” George said, leaning against Dream’s side and looking up at him with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s face lit up. “Oh! Okay!” He grinned, leaning down to kiss George’s forehead. “I’d love that. We can go in and visit some friends tomorrow for furniture, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George squirmed, making a face. “I… I don’t really know if I want people to see me like this,” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s fall. We could bundle you up in a nice big cloak so that no one could tell?” Dream suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sighed, setting his bowl of food down on the nightstand to properly snuggle up to his partner. “I don’t know. I’m not sure how comfortable it would be for me to walk that far, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream frowned. “Well, I’m not leaving you alone. I don’t want you to get hurt or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George made another face. “I’m pregnant, not helpless, Dream. It wouldn’t be for long, anyway.” He reasoned, shifting to sit sideways in Dream’s lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream immediately shifted to hold him better, settling a protective hand over his belly. “I know. But I still don’t want to leave you.” He kissed George’s cheek, hugging him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George rolled his eyes, but he leaned into the comfort anyway, resting his head on Dream’s shoulder. “Maybe we can just visit Sapnap? I’d be okay with seeing him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grinned. “Okay. It’ll be good to get out and get a little exercise.” He pressed a few more kisses to George’s face. “Now lay back down, I want to kiss the baby good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George laughed fondly, crawling off of Dream’s lap to lay down. Dream eagerly pushed his shirt up, smothering his slightly swollen belly with kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning little guy,” He cooed, settling both warm hands on George’s sides. “Or girl. Or whatever you end up wanting to be.” He pressed his cheek against George’s stomach, smiling softly. “You haven’t been bothering your dad too much, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George chuckled, threading his hands through Dream’s golden hair. “They’re still too small for me to feel any movement, Dream.” He reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream huffed. “I know that. I’m just asking, George.” He nuzzled against his belly, leaving a few more lazy kisses in his wake. “We can’t wait to meet you.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George’s smile softened. “You’re gonna be a really good dad.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream blushed, trailing kisses up George’s chest to his face. “So are you.” He said softly, pressing a meaningful kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when they’d both gotten dressed, they’d set to work cleaning out their spare room. Unfortunately, it had barely been an hour when George had started to get uncomfortable. His feet were sore, and his back was aching from leaning down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of minutes before Dream noticed, brows knitting together in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“George, babe, you should sit down for a few minutes.” He said, setting down the box he’d been carrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George huffed. “I’m fine.” He shook his head, leaning back down to finish dusting off a shelf. His face contorted in pain, almost immediately straightening back up as tears pricked at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream rushed over as George began to cry, wrapping his arms around him. “Oh, honey, it’s okay,” He soothed. George slumped against him, sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even know why I’m crying! It doesn’t even hurt that bad!” He cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream rubbed his back patiently. “It’s probably hormones or… something like that. It’s totally normal to cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a defeated sigh, trying to wipe his tears away. “I feel stupid,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream guided him to sit down on the couch, keeping his arm wrapped firmly around George’s shoulders. “It’s not stupid at all. We can be done for the day.” Dream assured him, gently wiping the tears off of his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George leaned into the touches, still sniffling. “Can you make some mushroom stew?” He asked tearfully, looking up at Dream with big eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh. “Will that make you feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded, feeling more tears slide down his cheeks. “It’s stupid,” He repeated, hiding his face in Dream’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s not! How about this,” Dream combed his fingers soothingly through George’s dark brown hair. “I think we’re out of mushrooms, so why don’t we go on a little walk together to get some? The fresh air will be nice, and our mushroom spot is only a couple minutes away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George melted into Dream’s side. “That sounds good.” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once George had calmed down a little and they’d both gotten some shoes on, the couple headed outside to collect some mushrooms. Although George’s mobility hadn’t been greatly hindered (yet), his center of balance was starting to get a little thrown off by the added weight of the baby in his belly. Dream made sure to walk a little slower, keeping a supportive arm wrapped around George’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed softly as they walked, giving George a little squeeze before bending down to collect mushrooms at their usual spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to hurt his back any more, George held the basket for Dream to put the mushrooms into, smiling fondly as he watched him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, that should be enough.” Dream decided, straightening up and brushing his hands off on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George offered one of his hands, which Dream gladly took, and they headed back home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start cooking, you lay down and get some rest, okay?” Dream had said, warm hands settling on George’s shoulders. George just nodded, allowing Dream to accompany him to the bedroom and help him lay down before heading back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George wanted to take a nap, he really did, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how kind and caring Dream had been. He was always so happy to provide, no matter what George needed. Especially in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting to lay on his side, George slid a hand down between his legs to cup his half-hard erection. He bit his lip, letting his eyes fall shut as he palmed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear the clinking of pots in the kitchen, and if he held his breath he could even faintly hear Dream humming to himself. He imagined Dream’s warm hands on his hips, holding him close, sliding up the swell of his belly to fondle his breasts. Letting out a strangled whimper, George squeezed his legs together for more friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream would be gentle, he always was. He was so big compared to George, tall and broad and strong, but so sweet and tender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squirming, George got himself into a more comfortable position on his hands and knees. It felt much more natural now as he reached down to stroke himself over his trousers, hips twitching forward with need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling achingly empty, George fumbled to grab the little glass bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. He kicked his trousers and underthings off, leaving him in only a comfy shirt, before slicking up a few of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s fingers were thicker and longer than his own, but it still felt nice as George pressed a finger into his wanting hole. He let out a relieved sigh, focusing only on pleasuring himself as he pumped the finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he was adding a second, and then a third, twisting and scissoring to stretch himself out. The burn was delightful, but he still longed to be filled by something bigger and thicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he pressed his fingers against his prostate, the bedroom door opened, and George couldn’t hold back the embarrassed moan he let out as his head whipped over to look at Dream standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame flooding through him, George quickly pulled his fingers out of himself with an obscene squelching noise, pulling his shirt down to try and hide his leaking erection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream? I thought—what about the stew?” He asked, face burning red with embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has to simmer for a while,” Dream explained, running a hand through his hair and approaching the bed. “If you needed me, you could’ve just called though, honey,” He cooed, easily peeling his own shirt off and leaving George to ogle at his broad, freckled chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, I-I didn’t want to bother you,” George shifted awkwardly, still on his hands and knees on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a chuckle as he unbuckled his belt. “It’s not bothering me at all, George. I’m happy to take care of you.” Once his pants were on the floor, Dream crawled into bed, settling next to George and pressing kisses along his shoulder blade. “Now,” He started. “Tell me what you were thinking about, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George shuddered. “I was, um, I was thinking about you. How well you treat me.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as Dream reached down to stroke his own cock. “How much I love it when you fuck me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hummed, dipping his fingers into the lubricant before sliding three at once into George’s stretched hole. “Did you stretch yourself out well enough for me?” He asked, scissoring his fingers a little as he teasingly brushed against his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George trembled, letting out a whimper. “I did. Please, just—just fuck me, need your cock so bad,” He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?” Dream smirked, pulling his fingers out before lubing his long cock up, shifting to kneel behind George and pressing the thick head against his fluttering hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, please don’t tease,” George pleaded, eyes already starting to tear up. “Please, I’m so empty, need it inside,” He wiggled his hips back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, honey. I’ll fuck you, okay?” Dream soothed, guiding his cock inside George’s clenching hole, groaning at the tightness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, taking me so well,” He praised. “Halfway in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George let out a cry. “It’s so—oh my God, it’s so big,” He whined. He knew that his partner was well endowed, obviously, but it had been a while since they’d last had penetrative sex, and it felt fucking amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just small, sweetheart,” Dream reminded, gripping George’s hip as he bottomed out. “You’re already getting so big and you aren’t even four months along yet,” He let his other hand slide down to George’s belly, cupping it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George whimpered again, settling a smaller hand over Dream’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see how big you grow, George. You’ll look so beautiful, all round and soft and full of our baby,” He purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had no idea that he’d be into that sort of dirty talk, but he found his head spinning at the idea. “Oh my God, yes, please, I-I love being pregnant. I want to be big,” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream started up a steady pace of thrusting, expertly angling to hit George’s prostate every time. “You’re so fucking perfect. You look so pretty, so pretty for me like this.” He groaned. “Can’t wait to take care of you when you’re so pregnant you can hardly walk. Do you think you’ll still be wanting me to fuck you then, keep you nice and open for when the baby comes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gasped, the idea so mortifyingly dirty yet incredibly arousing. “Fuck, please, never want you to stop fucking me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream slid his hand down to stroke George’s neglected length. “Cum for me, show me how much you want it.” He ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strangled cry, George came, clenching hard around Dream’s huge cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was only a few thrusts behind him, pressing in deep before he came, filling George up. George mewled when he tried to pull out, his hole fluttering and pulsing, like he was trying to milk Dream’s cock of any cum he had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, George, you’re gonna kill me,” Dream groaned, leaning down to kiss his back before pulling out, ignoring George’s pitiful whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, let me wipe you down. I’ll make you cum again later, after I finish the stew, alright?” He asked softly, grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor to wipe George clean with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded tiredly, his cock still half hard as Dream helped him off of his hands and knees. “Poor thing,” Dream murmured, kissing his angel’s forehead as he settled into bed. He ran a warm hand down to cup George’s belly. “Guess your hormones are a little off, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George pouted, leaning up for a kiss, which Dream gladly gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dream chuckled fondly. “Just give me a few minutes, I need to go finish cooking. Don’t want to ruin your stew.” He reminded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George grumbled, but he seemed to agree, because he closed his eyes and got more comfortable in bed, ready to doze off for a few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream kissed his forehead one more time before leaning down to kiss his swollen belly. He took a photo in his memory of the sweet sight in front of him before returning to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stew was delicious, and so were the cookies they had for dessert, but the love they made once again later that night was even sweeter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are greatly appreciated! Feel free to leave suggestions too, and I’ll see if I can get around to it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>